


The Horsewomen of Mass Effect

by AttackPlatypus, BadGoose, Hedone (AttackPlatypus)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Post ME3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/pseuds/AttackPlatypus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/pseuds/BadGoose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/pseuds/Hedone
Summary: An A/U where WWE's horsewomen live in the Mass Effect Universe.





	1. Charlotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a little background on this me and Hedone created our own teams of wrestlers that we will write for. There will eventually be some crossovers with both stories and teams crossing paths down the road. Until then, each chapter will be dedicated to one team's adventures. Me (Badgoose) writing Charlotte's team while my platypus friend is writing for Sasha's.

Charlotte had to shut her eyes and pinch the bridge of her nose against the onslaught of words being sent her way. Her L5n implant tingling as she held in her annoyance and tried to remain patient.

 

As a representative of the Alliance she could ill afford to offend any potential allies, or risk elevating tiny conflicts. No matter how annoying and pointless to their main mission they may be.

 

She ran through her options for how she could respond to the angry Turian’s seemingly endless supply of complaints. Patiently waiting for him to run out of how ever many words he had programmed inside himself so that she could get a word in.

 

On one hand she could always just give in to her base desires and tell the irritating Turian to go fuck a Vorcha, but the potential negative consequence that would almost undoubtedly come her way in the future made her steer away from that option.

 

On another she could simply try and stroke the alien’s ego. Give him a little pat on the back and make him feel truly heard.

 

She immediately rolled her eyes at having to act like such a goody two-shoes and went for the third option.

 

“I should go.”

 

Turning on her heel and disengaging the venting Turian before she got sucked into some stupid side mission that would be a waste of her talent.

 

The standard issue N7 armor she wore squeaked a tiny bit as she walked. No doubt the suit had seen better days; black matte finish faded from years of weathering, while the blue lighting rig that ran along the suit was caked with dirt and grime to the point where the light beneath could hardly be seen.

 

But after the Reaper invasion, things like proper upkeep and maintenance of equipment had been deemed a very low priority. With almost every available resource initially going into the Mass Relay reconstruction process, and everything else going towards establishing housing for the mass of humanity on Earth as well as the alien species that had been part of the fleet brought for the final battle against the Reapers.

 

The Citadel had slowly been restored to some of its former self, but even with the extra space things had gotten extremely tight. The forced close cohabitation on the limited amount of space they had left on earth inevitably leading to conflicts between such a wide variety of cultures. Especially with such a large amount of them cut off from their home world.

 

As she walked back towards the UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttle that had brought her down to one of the larger refugee camps that still remained on Earth, Charlotte stared up at the sky. Still not used to the sight of the Citadel looming high above in space.

 

Hopping up the small step she shuffled her way into the shuttle rear. Flopping herself down onto the uncomfortably hard seats and staring a hole into the ground.

 

She raised one of her gauntleted hands up and knock three times on the metal side plating. The feel of the craft powering up and taking off immediate after her signal allowing the stress of the day to begin melting away.

 

“Any fun today?” The gruff voice of her only other companion in the shuttle and oldest friend Dave Batista. His enormous body and the battle scarred dark black N7 armor he wore taking up a large amount of the small space.

 

Charlotte let a small grin sneak onto her face at his knowing tone. Having served with her father during the First Contact War and beyond, Batista was one of the only people that she felt comfortable enough around to drop her practiced tough exterior, “Nothing. I was close to just shooting one of those damn holo-ads though.”

 

A snort and bellowing laugh greeted her words. The intimidating man allowing his inner teddy bear to come out with the blonde, “I’d help you destroy them all if I could.”

 

“It’s that stupid wink. And him calling me his peep. What the hell does that even mean?” Charlotte grumbled as the advert she had heard thousands of times remained disappointingly stuck in her head.

 

“Who the hell knows. If he wasn’t so in good with the Alliance, I might rearrange his face.” His ability to help Charlotte immediately unwind after the day never ceased to amaze her.

 

As much as Batista had been a great friend, he had arguably been an even greater mentor. Subtly helping her along the way and teaching her whatever he could.

 

Charlotte always assumed he had initially started to look after her as some sort of internalized penance, or survivor’s guilt over her father’s death, but even her initial cold disposition to him didn’t stop him from reaching out. Even though Charlotte had most definitely not been in a place to accept any help after her father’s death. Recklessly throwing herself into the Alliance’s N7 training program and never looking back or giving herself proper time to mourn the man she had joined the Alliance Navy to impress.

 

“I’d pay to see that Dave. Something about that Charisma Corp. guy just irks me.”

 

“Well we can dream,” his face turning serious as he leaned his hulking body forward, “I don’t want to get your hopes up, but we may have some real action coming our way.”

 

The relaxed ease they had been bantering with left Charlotte in a heartbeat. Her interest piqued by the offer of something more interesting than the glorified security guard and mediator she had become since the Reaper invasion.

 

Without access to the mass relays and the massive amount of rebuilding that needed to occur in the aftermath, there was little need for the skills of N7 operatives. With no real combat happening, the vast majority of N7 operatives had been reallocated towards more pressing matters of the time.

 

For anyone who had managed to make it through N6 level training and achieve N7 status the jobs they were forced into felt like a waste of their time and skill. Which had led to a large amount of disgruntled personnel, Charlotte definitely being amongst those most vocal of their frustration.

 

“You better not be getting my hopes up for nothing. If I don’t get to shoot something soon, I may go insane. They still haven’t reopened Armax Arsenal Arena, so I can’t even get off on shooting something fake.”

 

Dave snickered, “You’re just mad you never got to beat Shepard’s records.”

 

“I was making good progress,” Charlotte grinned and crossed her arms, “Besides, if you are about to tell me I can finally get off world then nothing else matters.”

 

The bulky man surveyed her for a second. Noting the way Charlotte couldn’t help but fidget and find something to occupy her hands. A literal bundle of energy and young, almost naive passion for battle with no way to express it, “I got a message on my data pad. Highly secure. From the top. All it says is that you and me are requested at the human embassy on the Citadel and to drop anything we are doing.”

 

Charlotte’s eyebrow rose as did her interest, “What makes you think this is going to end with some real action?” Trying her best to not raise her hopes, only to be dashed should this turn out to be nothing of the sort.

 

Dave grinned across at her and tossed the data pad to the blonde who deftly caught it before it hit her in the face. His grin only widened as he watched her slow realization of just who had sent the message and what that meant.

 

“You got to be kidding me?”

 

“Nope.” Batista taking his time to enjoy the absolute shock and excitement that coursed through his younger friend and the closest thing he would ever have to a daughter of his own.

 

Charlotte’s initial disbelief had quickly faded into a ball of excitement and anticipation in her stomach. Her eyes burning with the promise of something that would actually test her, “I’ve never met a SPECTRE before. This should be fun.”

 

“Ashley Williams is no joke. Don’t be an idiot and poke the bear,” Batista warned. Sensing the competitive nature in Charlotte begin to flare up as she undoubtedly was already comparing her accomplishments against Williams.

 

“What makes you think I would do anything of the sort?” Charlotte asked with mock indignation. 

 

“I’m telling you this as a friend. Get on her good side if you want anything to do with whatever mission may come of this meeting. She holds a lot of power and sway right now, and I would bet my left nut that she could have you working plumbing in Siberia if she wanted to throw her weight around.”

 

“Duly noted,” Charlotte begrudgingly conceded, “Do we know anything else other than Williams apparently requested us?”

 

“Nope. I’m willing to bet that is a good sign we may be getting some action though. Can’t remember the last time Alliance has been this vague. Hell, I haven’t even been up to the Citadel in months. It was probably that last time we went down to Chora’s Den.”

 

A smile crept onto the blonde’s face as she recalled the debauchery filled night when they both let out some of the steam that had been a constant in everyone’s lives since the Reaper Invasion, “That was a hell of a night. Maybe if we have a chance we should revisit before we leave. You up for it, Animal?”

 

Chuckling at the old nickname she had bestowed upon him Batista replied, “I could use some alcohol and Asari’s. Seems like a great way to relieve stress before a mission. As long as we have time before leaving, you can count on me Princess.”

 

The smile quickly turned into an irritated frown, “I told you not to call me that anymore.”

 

“I know. You won’t do anything about it though.” He confidently declared. Crossing his arms and looking at her with closely guarded affection.

 

Charlotte stomped her foot but remained silent. Choosing to stare a hole into the larger man that would have most people running in fear. The blue biotic aura flaring around her fist for a moment before it faded away and Charlotte conceded the point, “I might not do anything about it now, but don’t think I won’t get you back for that.”

 

Batista nodded and contemplated the woman in front of him silently.

 

Having seen her grow from a young gangly recruit that was all heart and no skill into the epitome of an N7 operative gave him no small sense of pride.

 

“I would expect nothing less,” he paused and took in the obvious tension that still was locked inside the blonde, “You should go see her when we get there. We have some time before the meeting.”

 

Charlotte let out a rattling breath and her lips formed a thin line. Her mind rushing over the last few times she had been aboard the Citadel and her encounters with the Asari Consort, “If you’re sure we have the time.”

 

Batista crossed the tiny shuttle area and clapped a large hand onto her shoulder, “You will be good. We have a few hours. Just make sure you are at the embassy. I’m not going to babysit you. Especially not there. I don’t think they liked me last time. Said I was intimidating their customers away by waiting outside for you.”

 

“What do you expect? You wear your armor around and think people aren’t going to be intimidated by your ass?”

 

“I know. I just don’t really care,” Dave flippantly said. Earning a small chuckle from the blonde, “Also, I don’t think my ass is what intimidates them.”

 

“You are gross you know that?”

 

“Me? Were you not the one with half of Chora’s dancers all over you last time we were there?” His tone incredulous and dismissive of her attempts to shame him.

 

Charlotte turned her face towards him and let herself smugly smile, “What can I say. Asari’s like me.”

 

Batista shook his head and laughed. Walking towards the rear of the craft and the exit. Feeling the shuttle begin to slow its descent for docking, “Maybe I will just call you the Asari whisperer then.”

 

“If the shoe fits.”

 

The shuttle door began to open. Revealing the newly remade docks on the portion of the Citadel. The elevators at the end of the dock, refinished, but still missing the more decorative touches that used to make the Citadel one of the most beautiful structures to look at.

 

Batista jumped out and called over his shoulder towards Charlotte, “Remember to make it to the embassy. I don’t want to have to come and pull you out in the middle of… stuff,” his discomfort at the idea walking in on Charlotte in the midst of a sexual encounter clearly apparent.

 

He walked away without waiting for a response. No doubt going off to search what stores had reestablished themselves in the markets for new weapon upgrades.

 

Charlotte took her time getting up. The hopeful promise of something interesting on the horizon filling her with an excitable boundless energy that she hadn’t felt in years.

 

With a spring in her step the blonde bounded out of the shuttle. Her mind set on getting down to the Presidium and finding her way as quickly as she could to the Consort.

 

She could really use the relief that she had found consistently with the mysterious Asari.

 

Counting her lucky stars that the alien had taken an interest in her. Giving her essentially cart blanche to come directly to her whenever her work took her back to the Citadel.

 

As excited as she was for the meeting with Williams, Charlotte knew that she needed the help that she had only found with the blue skinned alien.

 

The old burning fire and regrets making her skin buzz uncomfortably. As if her insides were trying to escape, but continued to be foiled by her skin barely holding it in.

 

She let out a shaky breath and continued on her way. Smashing the elevator button and impatiently waiting.

 

Tapping her foot as she waited for the elevator to reach the top. Batista already having taken one of the other elevators which left her alone.

 

“Holy shit. Did they make the elevators slower?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it seems perfect to post this on Survivor Series, considering me and AttackPlatypus actually did draft wrestlers for each of our teams. 
> 
> Hopefully you all can enjoy this regardless of how much you know about the Mass Effect games. 
> 
> As always hope you got some entertainment out of this, and if not, I recommend tacos. They usually help.


	2. Chapter 2: Sasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha Banks returns to Omega to meet her employer and then decides it's time for some R&R

“Did you bring me my package?” Miranda Lawson asked from where she sat in the dingy apartment’s one chair.

 

“If you have my credits, otherwise I thought he and I would go get a drink or something. We’ve gotten really close during the trip back here,” Sasha Banks said in reply as she blew a rebellious strand of purple hair out of her face.

that

 

“I’m sure,” Lawson said with a small smile. She watched as first Sasha and then her hulking partner, Bobby Lashley, shuffled into the apartment. This was easier for Sasha as Lashley barely fit through the door. The man had a frame that would suit the smaller sort of Krogan.

 

“Where do you want him?” Lashley asked.

 

“Just on the floor,” Miranda said. Lashley complied by unceremoniously dumping her load, a bound man with a sack over his head, onto the filthy carpet.

 

“Soooooo our credits?” Sasha prompted the brunette woman. She wasn’t sure how she felt about Lawson. The woman had always dealt fairly with her and Bobby and she paid well. But there was something off about her, the other woman seemed to be perfect and that made Sasha suspicious. Still, what did it ultimately matter if the money kept coming in?

 

“I’d like to see his face first before I pay,” Miranda said casually though Sasha sensed the steel under her words.

 

“What you don’t trust me by now Lawson? How many of these clowns have I run down for you?” Sasha asked.

 

“This make’s five, and no I don’t trust you Banks. Do you trust me?” Lawson asked.

 

“Not really,” Sasha answered without much hesitation.

 

“I thought not, you’re not stupid. So? The hood?” Lawson asked. Sasha shrugged an bent down to pull the hood away from the man’s shoulders to reveal the features of a middle-aged man.

 

“Satisfied?” Sasha asked dryly.

 

“Almost…” Miranda said as she stood and activated her omni-tool. She played it’s sensor up and down the man’s body for a few moments before nodding. She then keyed several commands into it before looking up at Sasha and saying: “your payment plus a bonus for early delivery”.”

 

Sasha checked that the money had indeed arrived before nodding and saying: “thank you kindly, you’ll let me know if you need any more ex-Cerberus personnel run down?”. She asked the question casually but she knew Lawson would instantly grasp the importance. Maybe she did but she didn’t give any reaction.

 

“I see Mr. Bamfield here has been talking, a shame,” Lawson said without looking up from the bound man.

 

“As I said, long trip back,” Sasha replied. 

 

“Is it going to be a problem?” Lawson asked in a casual tone. There was no need to define what ‘it’ was.

 

“I don’t see why,” Sasha answered in the same tone. Despite this, she knew that Lawson was ready to go for her gun just like Sasha herself was. After a moment, however, Lawson looked up with a smile on her face.

 

“I should have known you were too smart to keep in the dark Banks, I won’t make that mistake again,” she said.  

 

“Thanks...I guess,” Sasha said as she relaxed as well and began backing toward the door. She was just turning to reach for the door when Lawson called after her. 

 

“I’ll be in touch if I have another job I think you might be right for.”

 

“I’ll expect you to pop up somewhere unexpected then,” Sasha said over her shoulder before she and Lashley left. When the door closed Sasha raised her own Omni-tool and transferred a portion of their payment to Lashley. 

 

“Thank you, Boss,” Lashley said as he checked his account balance.

 

“See you back at the ship?” Sasha asked.

 

“Unless you need me for something.”

 

“Nah, go do a million bicep curls or however you have fun,” Sasha teased him. They’d been working together for a few years and on the whole, the partnership had been great for both of them. Despite this, they were very different people, to put it mildly. Despite his fearsome appearance, Lashley was something of an intellectual and definitely a deep thinker. He was happiest quietly observing and analyzing the world.

 

Sasha, by contrast, was much more impulsive and intuitive. Her processes were more organic and this usually served her quite well. Lashley wouldn’t suffer the same setbacks she did, but he also wouldn’t enjoy the big windfalls. Maybe this was part of the reason why they were such a good team. 

 

“When are we heading out?” Lashley asked.

 

“Whenever we find another job, I’m guessing we can pick up one of those backwater lawman jobs,” Sasha said. She and Lashley were mercenaries and bounty hunters, and damned good at both. In recent times however they’d spent much less time doing either of those then acting as sort sheriffs for hire.

 

One of the consequences of the Reaper war that wasn’t receiving much attention was the ripple effect of the depletion of so many of the galaxy’s militaries. In the immediate aftermath of the defeat and destruction of the Reapers and the mass relays, these forces had been scattered and often leaderless. In the months and years since then, with more and more relays coming back online, the galactic great powers had pulled their fleets and armies back to their core worlds. This had, in effect, left the rim colonies to fend for themselves. 

 

The result was, predictably, anarchy. With intersystem travel greatly curtailed local pirate and outlaw groups had run roughshod. Even as more and more relays had been repaired there was still only very limited access to the rim. This, combined with the weakened state of what forces might have been deployed, meant that even now many outlying colonies lived in constant fear.

 

Enter people like Sasha and Bobby. Without any prospect of help from their mother governments, many colonies had taken to hiring mercenaries to act as protection and law enforcement. Given that many mercs were little better than pirates themselves this could be a risky proposition. More than one colony had ended up being held hostage by their hired muscle. But for mercs like Sasha and Bobby, those that were professionals, the opportunities abounded. They’d made a lot of credits chasing off pirates and raiders from small colonies recently.  

 

“I’ll keep my eyes open as well, where is the ship going to be?” Bobby asked her.

 

“I”m taking it to Bayley’s, it really needs a once over after that last job out on Paz,” Sasha said.

 

Lashley snorted saying: “Yeah...she’s going to be thrilled when she sees the state it’s in.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be arriving bearing gifts!” Sasha called to him having already started to walk away.

 

*****

 

Sasha had been described as ‘striking’. She’d also been described in much more crude ways, not surprising given her profession. Her ship, the Ruthless Aggression, had never been described as striking. At least not since Sasha had owned her. In fact, though she loved her ship dearly, Sasha doubted anyone had ever thought of her as beautiful. 

 

The Ruthless Aggression had begun her life as a stock light cargo freighter. Sasha had no idea how long ago that was or even how many people had owned the ship before she came into Sasha’s hands. Obviously, an unarmed freighter was not idea for her line of work so she’d sunk nearly every credit she had made for years into the vessel. She’d upgraded the ships kinetic barriers, added armor, installed new engines stolen from an alliance shuttle, beefed up its sensor package, and added a mass accelerator auto cannon along with a small missile bay.

 

Which was all well and good but the fact remained that the Ruthless Aggression was still, at her core, a freighter. She could take most pirate vessels in a one on one fight but anything like intensive space combat against purpose-built ships was beyond her. In these situations, Sasha had to rely on her ships battered appearance to lull opponents into a false sense of security.

 

It was also unfair to say that Sasha herself had done modifications. She’d provided the credits for the parts but the actual work had been done by her best friend: Bayley Martinez. A mechanical prodigy despite her lack of formal training, Sasha had met Bayley years ago when she’d just been starting out as mercenary and bounty hunter. 

 

Sasha had been celebrating one of her first successful jobs in a tavern without a name on Joab. She’d been drunk and had ended up on the wrong end of a fistfight with a Turian and a Batarian. She’d put the Batarian down but the Turian and thrown her through one of the bar's windows. Fortunately, he seemed to consider the matter closed at that and hadn’t followed her out into the street. Unfortunately, Sasha had not only the injuries from her fistfight and subsequent landing but a hundred cuts from going through the window glass. 

 

When Sasha had come to she’d had only a moment of consciousness before the pain hit her. Despite the hurt, she was able to reflect that she felt almost exactly like you’d expect her too after being ejected through a window. She tried to move but her body made clear through a fresh wave of agony that it wasn’t going to stand for that. She’d settled for letting out a low anguished groan.

 

“Good morning!” an unfamiliar voice said from somewhere nearby. Sasha tried to turn her head to look for the speaker but once again she was forced to lay still.

 

“Where am I?” Sasha asked though it came out as more of a low murmur of slurring syllables. Her companion seemed to understand, however.

 

“You were a real mess last night, I did my best with medi-gel but I’m better fixing machines than people,” a Brunette woman with a friendly smile said as she came into view holding two steaming mugs. Sasha only then realized that she was lying on a bed, a hard one with a thin mattress, but a bed nonetheless. 

 

“Who are you?” Sasha asked suspiciously. Her worldview was not one that allowed for the kind of generosity that this woman was displaying without an agenda.

“Bayley,” the other woman said brightly, as though this explained everything. ‘Bright’ was actually a great way to describe her on a whole. She wearing coveralls but they were an eye-catching sky blue. This combined with her smile and general demeanor gave the impression of youth though Sasha guessed the woman was probably about her own age.

 

“What do you want?” Sasha asked as she finally managed to sit up. In response, Bayley extended one of the mugs to her. Sasha looked from the other woman to the mug suspiciously as though either or both might attack her at any moment. “What’s in it?” she asked.

 

“Coffee” Bayley answered not sounding put off at all by Sasha’s tone. Then she amended her statement saying: “well...ersatz coffee but it’s the best I can do. It’ll grow on you”. 

 

“What do you want?” Sasha repeated her earlier question, still suspicious of this stranger.

 

“Ummm…” Bayley sounded confused by the question and looked it as well. Eventually, she came up with: “for you to take this mug from me because the handle is getting kind of hot?”. Sasha finally took the mug, though reluctantly, and didn’t drink any of its contents. She was concerned about the possibility of it being dosed with something.

 

“What do you REALLY want?” Sasha asked again, she was growing somewhat annoyed.

 

“Uh, well if we’re talking more long-term things? I guess I someday want to get off of Joab, more immediately I supposed I’d like a pair of power converters for the shuttle I’ve been working?” Bayley answered. She sounded honestly perplexed, though Sasha sensed it was that she couldn’t come up with a good answer to the question rather than Sasha’s tone.

 

“Power converters?” Sasha asked feeling non-plussed. She’d really been asking more for what payment the other woman wanted for taking care of her. She’d also been planning to say that since she hadn’t asked for the help she didn’t feel she owed anything for it.

 

“Yeah, I’m working on this old junker of a shuttle and I think I can get it running again but I’ll need two Class-L power converters and I’m doubting there are any on the planet at all.” for the first time Bayley actually sounded regretful.

 

“No, I meant what do you want from ME! I assume you want something for taking care of me!” Sasha insisted. Given that she had no intention of paying this woman she wasn’t quite sure why she was being so insistent about this.

 

“Do you have power converters?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then nothing,” Bayley said with a smile as she stood and walked to a sink. Sasha finally looked around the room she was in and saw that it was little more than a cubicle. The bed took up a fair amount of the available space, Bailey as standing a small counter and sink that seemed to be a kind of kitchenette. A very thin door and a booth-like bulge in the wall told Sasha where the toilet was but that was about it for the whole room.

 

“Sure…” Sasha said skeptically as she sniffed at her mug. Whatever it was it didn’t smell like coffee.

 

“I have to go to work now, but you can stay as long as you like. There is some food in the fridge and if you need more medi-gel I have a bit left under the sink,” Bayley said with a smile as she drained her own mug and set it in the sink.

 

“You’re just going to leave me here?” Sasha asked in disbelief.

 

“Unless you’re not feeling well, then I can sit with you. Like I said I’m kind of stalled at work but I still feel like I should be there if I can,” Bayley said apologetically.

 

“No…” Sasha said, almost frustrated by this woman’s obvious generosity “...aren’t you worried I might...I don’t know, steal something?”

 

“Are you planning to?” Bayley asked, sounding more curious than alarmed.

 

“No…” Sasha said.

 

“Then why should I worry?” Bayley said as she put on a coat. She had her hand on the door control when she stopped and said: “the shop is right next to the Alliance recruiting station if you need to find me. Otherwise, I hope you feel better”. With that, she left leaving a very puzzled Sasha behind.

 

She was tempted to just leave, and maybe steal something just to spite Bayley. Something about the brunette’s obvious and genuine optimism and cheerfulness and rubbed Sasha the wrong way. She told herself that Bayley was obviously just a naive idiot who would get exploited by someone sooner or later. She was even on the point of looking around the space to see if there was anything worth taking when she finally remembered the mug in her hand.

 

Looking down at it and it’s fake coffee contents Sasha felt something she didn’t often feel: Shame. What did it say about her as a person that her first instinct was to be hostile? More than that, she was actually planning to rob that person. Sasha knew that she probably wouldn’t qualify as a ‘good’ person but she’d never thought of herself as actively bad either. But she knew to a certainty that if she robbed Bayley she would be acting like one.

 

Sasha had stayed in Bayley’s cubicle for a while longer until she felt strong enough to walk, she never actually worked up the courage to drink the fake coffee. She was tempted to go see Bayley, to thank her for her kindness but she didn’t. Even the thought of how awkward that would be for her was enough to squash that idea. She wasn’t proud of this, but there it was.

 

Sasha was planning to simply take her ship off world and head back to Omega, where she was based, and to try and forget about Bayley. Then fate intervened. Sasha was firing the Ruthless Aggression’s engines when they suddenly died with a loud studdering groan. She tried again, and then again. Swearing brutally she slammed her hands down on the control yoke but got nothing for this other than a jolt of pain in her arms.

 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” she muttered angrily. She knew she’d been pushing her ship's engines further than she probably should but funds were low. She was a newly minted merc and jobs were hard to come by. What made this worse was that Sasha wouldn’t get paid for her last job until she got back to Omega and without even needing to check she knew she couldn’t afford a complete engine overhaul with what she had on hand.

 

Fighting a rising tide of despair Sasha forced herself to think. She could only come up with one option. So, chastened, she left her ship and found the shop where Bayley worked. Less than half an hour later she returned to the Aggression with Bayley in tow. Had Sasha been in Bayley’s position she probably would have engaged in some schadenfreude but Bayley just seemed concerned.

 

Sasha let the other woman into the ship and watched as Bayley, carrying a toolbox, lifted her arm and activated her omni-tool’s scanner. Sasha watched her pace around the interior of the ship for several minutes in confusion. Bayley didn’t seem to be going anywhere near the ship’s engines. After awhile Sasha cleared her throat.

 

“I’m pretty sure the problem is with the engines,” she suggested. But Bayley just shook her head.

 

“From what you described, I doubt it,” she said distractedly as she walked along one of the bulkheads.

 

Sasha frowned as she said: “I tried to turn the engines on, they made a weird noise, and then died. That seems pretty obvious to me.”

 

“Ships are tricky and occasionally temperamental, like horses. Sometimes things aren’t as they seem,” Bayley said as she began tapping on the bulkheads.

 

“Right…” Sasha said, suddenly wondering if she’d made the right choice here. 

 

“Would you please try to start them again? I want to hear them sing,” Bayley said. Sasha blinked at this description of the jarring roar her ship's engines made but nodded. Returning to the cockpit she went through the powerup process and then hit the control for ignition. There was the familiar loud groan and then the engines died. Sasha was about to shout something like ‘I told you so’ when she heard Bayley’s own voice.

 

“It’s like I thought, you have a fuel line problem. I can fix it,” she shouted from further back in the ship. Sure enough, she had, and in a shockingly short amount of time. Moreover, she’d offered to give the ship a once over and had identified several other problems. She also fixed these or at least suggested ways to do so. 

 

“Didn’t you have to work today?” Sasha asked, several hours later as she and Bayley sipped beers together in her ship’s hold.

 

“No, still waiting on those converters. Besides, I’m not technically employed by the shop,” Bayley answered.

 

“You aren’t? Why not?” Sasha asked in surprise.

 

“I don’t have any training as a mechanic,” Bayley said matter of factly. Sasha almost spat out her beer.

 

“What?!” she asked. All sorts of horrible thoughts flashing into her head about what had happened to her ship.

 

“Nope, I just...have a head for ships and machines I guess,” Bayley said.

 

“A head for them?” Sasha asked incredulously. Bayley just rolled her eyes and stood as Sasha looked on. Sasha was wondering if the other woman might storm out but instead, Bayley just walked toward the cockpit. It took Sasha a few moments to realize what she was doing and when she did she jumped to her feet saying: “Hey! Wait!”

 

But it was too late, she heard the ship coming to life. For a mad moment, Sasha thought about sprinting for the ramp, fearing an explosion of some sort. Then something hit her, the sound of the engines. Not only had they roared to life without protest, but they were running almost silently now. Sasha hadn’t heard engines sound like that since she’d been in the Alliance navy.

 

“Told you,” Bayley said as she returned with a big grin on her face. Sasha just stared at her for a long time before she made a decision.

 

“You said you wanted to leave here right?” she asked.

 

*****

Sasha was reflecting on these events as she brought the Ruthless Aggression toward the entrance to ‘The Chute’. ‘The Chute’ was something of a landmark in Omega’s Carrd District. After traveling with Sasha and then with Sasha and Lashley as their mechanic for several years Bayley had saved up enough money to get the loans necessary to buy herself her own mechanics shop on Omega. Unfortunately, the only building that Bayley could afford in the Carrd District, and she wanted to be based there due to it’s being relatively safe, was an old industrial building.

 

The building had once been used to process some of the other metals and elements found in Omega’s asteroid aside from its Eezo deposits. The whole facility looked like nothing so much as a large box with a long pipe protruding from the top. The pipe had once served as a large smokestack. When Baley had taken over the building she had, with typical ingenuity, decided to make use of it. Thus the former smokestack became ‘the Chute’.

 

Any ship wishing to enter Bayley’s shop for repair or refit had to enter through the chute. This allowed Bayley to save room in the main structure itself as she had no need to install large hanger doors and their bulky machinery. All Bayley had done was to install a similar set of doors on top of the Chute. Of course, given the realities of life on Omega Bayley had to also consider the chute’s defense. In addition to adding armor plating, Bayley had taken advantage of the fact that you buy almost anything on Omega to purchase a pair of Thanix cannons. These were now installed just below the lip of the chute as a nasty surprise to anyone who tried to force the entrance.

 

As Sasha flew closer in the Aggression she opened a comm channel to the shop requested entry. The shop’s VI answered her and after a few checks allowed her to enter the chute. The entrance was easily large enough to accommodate Sasha’s ship but it always made her nervous to fly down the tunnel. When she reached the bottom she followed the path of blue strobing lights that indicated the space she’d been assigned. 

 

There were only five such spaces in the large building, though it could have accommodated many more. This was because Bayley preferred to work with as few other people as possible. Sasha suspected she would have worked alone if she could have managed it. As it was she employed a few assistants who were apprentices of a sort, and of course, she had her shops VI.

 

Despite this lack of manpower, Sasha knew Bayley was very successful and was proud of her friend. Bayley had done so well in the time that she’d been here that she’d already not only paid back her loans but had a comfortable amount of money hidden away in various accounts on Omega and elsewhere. Sasha knew Bayley was saving toward some great ambition though she’d never found out what. Bayley, unusually, had preferred to stay mum on the subject.

 

A few minutes after landing Sasha was walking toward the shop’s office. The rest of the space was almost entirely taken up with enormous stacks of starship components or crates holding more of the same. Huge shelves stretched almost to the ceiling holding almost any sort of part you could dream of. The walls were similarly covered though with tools, hundreds of tools. Anything from a simple screwdriver to a fusion torch could be found there. Bayley’s policy was always that if you’d paid to have your ship berthed then you could use the tools provided you put them back. Sasha was so caught up in admiring the organized chaos around her that she almost collided with another customer exiting Bayley’s office.

 

“Startled, excuse me human,” the huge Elcor said as it clomped past Sasha and out toward its ship.

 

“Thanks for coming Durnall, good luck with your lady friend!” Sasha heard Bayley call from within the office.

 

“Sincerely, thank you, Bayley,” the Elcor named Durnall said as he left. Sasha waited for him to pass and then ducked into the office where she found her friend sitting behind her desk. Like the rest of her shop, this room’s organizational scheme could best be described as ‘piles’. Despite its appearance, however, Sasha knew that Bayley could find anything she needed instantly and would resent it mightily if anyone attempted to ‘clean’.

 

“Hey Bay!” Sasha called.

 

“Hey!...” Bayley cried as she lept up from her chair and hurried around the desk to hug Sasha. Though she wasn’t much of a touchy-feely person Sasha had gotten used to this from Bayley and secretly liked her hugs. Not that she’d ever admit that to Bayley though.

 

“When did you get back? How did the job go?” Bayley asked as she sat back down behind her desk. Though she no longer traveled with Sasha she was still her best friend and was thus well informed about her life.

 

“Just a few hours ago and yeah it went well, made some good money, and I got a gift,” she told Bayley. Even Sasha couldn’t keep a matching smile from her face as she saw Bayley’s own light up.

 

“Really? Did you finally get those toroidal dampeners that the Aggression needs? Bayley asked eagerly. She’d been on Sasha to acquire these rare components for several months.

 

“No…” Sasha said with an eye roll as she produced her gift. A small cardboard container holding two coffee cups.

 

“Genuine Earth grown beans too,” she said as she took one and smelled the heavenly aroma. She saw Bayley’s face fall for half a moment before her friend’s natural cheerfulness reasserted itself and she reached for her own coffee.

 

“Thanks!” Bayley said as she walked to a side desk and proceeded to dump an improbable amount of sweetener into the coffee. When she’d returned to the desk she asked: “how is my ship?”

 

“YOUR ship?” Sasha asked with raised eyebrows.

 

“I’ve spent more time working on that ship than any other, there isn’t a single system in it that I didn’t either install or rebuild. Most importantly it would have been scrapped a dozen times over if it wasn’t for me so, yes, I think I can consider it as much mine as yours.” Bayley answered. Sasha shrugged, the answer was fair enough.

 

“If you want to take care of her again you can always start flying with us again,” she suggested lightly. She was joking, mostly. Sasha did miss having Bayley with her on her jobs but she knew her friend was prospering here.

 

“Yeah, I’m so eager to get back out there start getting shot again,” Bayley said with a roll of her eyes.

 

“Baby,” Sasha teased before asking: “so how you been?”.

 

“Oh business is good,” Bayley said a bit too quickly.

 

“But?” Sasha prompted her. Bayley hesitated then, something that she rarely did. This made Sasha sit up straighter in her chair.

 

“Have you heard of Charisma Corp?” Bayley asked in a response that caught Sasha off guard.

 

“Uh, well I’ve seen their holo-ads and their dumb posters everywhere on a few worlds, why?” Sasha asked. 

 

“They approached me a few weeks ago, they wanted to me to service one of their shuttles. I did and they were impressed so they asked if I’d be willing to sign a contract to look after their ships on a retainer basis,” Bayley said.

 

“I hear they have some serious money behind them, it could be good for you,” Sasha said wanting to sound encouraging.

 

“I know but something didn’t feel right Sasha so I said no but that I’d be happy to take on individual jobs here and there,” Bayley said sounding suddenly tired.

 

“So what’s the problem?” Sasha asked.

 

“I heard from them again a few days later, this time they offered to buy the business,” Bayley said in a voice gone suddenly hollow. Sasha thought she understood who Bayley felt. Bayley’s shop was more to her than just a livelihood, it was the culmination of years of hard work.

 

“What did they offer?” Sasha asked, more for something to say than actual curiosity.

 

“Fifteen million credits,” Bayley said without batting an eye. Sasha’s eyebrows shot up at this figure as she whistled softly. 

 

“Obviously you turned it down,” she finally managed to say.

 

“Yeah, then they offered me twenty-five,” Bayley said. Sasha actually coughed on her coffee at this.

 

“Million?!” she stammered.

 

“Yeah,” Bayley said, her face mirroring the incredulity that Sasha felt.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking Bay...how much is the business worth?” Sasha asked.

 

“Not twenty-five million I’ll tell you that,” Bayley answered. Some small part of Sasha was aware of the strong possibility that Bayley didn’t even know the actual figure. Her friend ran the business as a means of supporting herself but Bayley would have worked on ships for free if she couldn’t get paid.

 

“Are you going to take it?” Sasha asked.

 

“No!...” Bayley said quickly before she bit her lip and went on: “...I mean...but do I have to? That’s a LOT of money Sasha. I could...well I could do almost anything with it.”

 

“But you’d lose THIS shop...YOUR shop,” Sasha said.

 

“Yeah…” Bayley said quietly.

 

“When are they expecting your answer?” Sasha asked.

 

“They said they’d call again sometime this week,” Bayley told her, sounding much more miserable than anyone who had just been offered twenty-five million had any right to. Part of Sasha wanted to point this out but she decided against it. If anyone else had been hesitating she would have slapped them. But years of experience with Bayley had convinced Sasha that her friend might have the only pure heart on Omega and a great set of instincts. If Bayley felt there was something wrong there probably was.

 

On a more practical level, Sasha was still shocked by the offer itself. She knew her friend was an exceptional mechanic but she didn’t see why anyone would be so fixated on Bayley and her business that they’d offer that much. Could it simply be that Charisma Corp hated to be told no?

 

Sasha didn’t know much about the company beyond the fact that it had exploded onto the galactic scene shortly after the Reaper War. Charisma Corp was a construction and logistics company that had made many billions of credits helping repair worlds that had been devastated by the Reapers. By all accounts, they were very good at it as well, as their endless adds proclaimed at almost every commercial holo terminal in the galaxy.

 

Rebuilding a galaxy could be a dangerous business though and Sasha knew that Charisma Corp also maintained a large ‘security force’ that amounted to a private militia. It made sense, some of the worlds they operated on were very nearly lawless. Sasha had known several mercs who had signed on with the company to join these forces where the pay was quite lucrative. She herself would never do so, she hated working for anyone but herself. 

 

Deciding that Bayley needed a distraction Sasha stood abruptly and said: “come on Bay, close up early and let's go out. We’ll have a girls night!”

 

Bayley looked instantly apprehensive as she said: “Oh, I don’t know Sasha, I’m not up for one of your girls nights right now”. Bayley and Sasha had very different versions of what a night out should look like. Sasha preferred there be copious amounts of alcohol and if, possible, some sort of trouble. Bayley did not. 

 

In deference to Bayley’s point of view, nights out with Sasha hadn’t always worked out for her. Bayley didn’t have Sasha’s tolerance for alcohol and her efforts to keep up had led to several drunken misadventures. Most notably the time when Bayley had woken up lashed to the back of an irate Elcor whom, obviously, couldn’t actually get her off. After that Bayley had only rarely gone out with Sasha. Realizing her friend’s objection Sasha held up both hands.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll do whatever you want,” she said. Bayley considered this for a while before she smiled.

 

“I’ll tell my guys I’m leaving for the night,” she said as she stood and grabbed her jacket from a hook. As she stood Sasha couldn’t help but snort lightly. Bayley was wearing coveralls, as she almost always was, but now that she was the boss she wasn’t the only one wearing bright colors. The uniforms she and her staff wore were half and half affairs of bright green and sky blue.

 

“Honestly I don’t know how anyone hears you over those colors,” Sasha teased her friend.

 

“You’re just jealous, I can paint your armor you know,” Bayley said over her shoulder.

 

“Yeah, great idea Bay, make me easier to spot,” Sasha said sarcastically.

 

“Fine, be no fun.”

 

“I will, and speaking of...let’s talk about the side pony,” Sasha said as she linked her arm in Bayley’s and walked with her friend out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! 
> 
> I have to say how excited I am to be writing with Ao3 Avian extraordinaire author, Bad Goose. It turns out we're socially mal-adjusted in many of the same ways so our collaboration is ideal on this story. It's long been an aspiration of mine to get the Horsewomen into a sci-fi setting and where better than Mass Effect? 
> 
> Don't tell him I said this BUT BadGoose is a very talented bird and currently writes a terrific story called Long Nights that also follows the Horsewomen. Find it in his works, give it a read, and thank me later!
> 
> If you liked you've seen so far in this story please consider giving it a bookmark! Kudos and, especially comments, are also the fuel to my creative fire so keep those coming as well!
> 
> What did you guys think of this one? Sasha and Bobby > All other duos yes? Doesn't Bayley make the best mechanic? Are you guys already shipping them?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Charlotte

Charlotte took her time gazing out over the Presidium. Leaning lightly onto the railing next to the remains of an old Avina VI terminal that had yet to be rebuilt.

 

The water that ran down the middle looked pristine and calm. The exact opposite of how Charlotte felt.

 

With a gentle push off of the railing she made her way down the ramp and towards one of the bridges that would allow her to cross the water. She could easily have taken a transport on a more direct route, but she felt like the walk over would help burn some of her excess energy.

 

Ever since Dave had thrown that data pad her way and she realized what it meant, Charlotte had felt her body begin to thrum with excitement. It only continued to build as she stepped on board the Citadel and the reality began to hit her.

 

Ashley Williams, the second ever human SPECTRE had personally requested her and Dave for this mission. Her mind conjured up possible reasons for Williams singling them out, but nothing seemed to fit.

 

It filled her with a simultaneous sense of unease and excited anticipation.

 

“Look what the asari dragged in. Is that Charlotte Flair that I see?”

 

As soon as the voice reached her ears Charlotte couldn’t stop the smile from stretching wide across her face, “Please tell me you aren’t streaming this live to the extranet right now Xavier?”

 

After a couple seconds Charlotte got her answer, “Not anymore. What did they drag you here for?”

 

Charlotte spun around to take in one of the few real friends she had made in the past few years. What had started off as a strictly business relationship had shifted into a begrudging respect for the man after he had helped upgrade her armor without her even asking. Eventually his quirky personality had won her over and she was delightedly surprised to see him here, “I could ask you the same thing. Last I checked you were still doing freelance engineering for Charisma Corp.”

 

Xavier’s hand flew across his omni-tool as he spoke. His brightly colored outfit making him stand out on the Citadel. It wasn’t every day you saw a human with an afro and a bright green and black coat that served dual functions of being a light armor and having a vast amount of storage space inside for all sorts of tools and gadgets, “That was just some consultant work. They had some shield design problems. In that the person designing them was an idiot. As for why I’m here, Alliance called me up and said they had a proposition for me. Wouldn’t say anything more without meeting in person.”

 

Charlotte narrowed her eyes at the curiously similar circumstances he had been called under, “By any chance, were you contacted by Ashley Williams?”

 

Her question was met with raised eyebrows, “Nope. Any reason why you would think she would be contacting me?” A lightbulb seemed to go off in Xavier’s head, “Wait! Is that why you’re here? Are you going to go on some super-secret mission with a SPECTRE?” His eyes bright with interest at the development.

 

Charlotte normally had a good poker face, but it was hard when confronted with Xavier’s energetic personality, “I can’t really say anything more.”

 

“I will let you slide, but you basically just admitted it.”

 

“I admit nothing Xavier. You are allowed to come to your own conclusions.”

 

Xavier grinned and shook his head, “Well regardless of what you are doing or not doing I wish you the best.”

 

Charlotte gave him a small punch to the shoulder, “I don’t need you to wish for it. I am the best. You know that.” Flashing a dazzling smile at the dark skinned man.

 

He continued to shake his head, “Well than just take some luck,” he saw her about to open her mouth to probably tell him she didn’t need that either but he stopped her, “Even if you don’t need it or want it. Just shut your mouth and accept the empty gesture. We good?”

 

The tall blonde was sporting a wide grin at the man’s caring insistence, “We’re good.”

 

Xavier smiled over at her and started to walk away, “I’m sure we will see each other eventually. Have a good one.”

 

Charlotte waved at the retreating man, “You too Xavier.” She snuck a quick peek at the time and realized she was starting to cut it close if she wanted to fit in her visit to the consort before meeting up with Ashley Williams.

 

She walked into the room, the asari behind her giving a small smile before the door slid closed behind her. 

 

Across the room she saw the back of the consort looking out the small glass window that lined that back wall and overlooked her main lobby. The elegant flowing dress that fell down to the floor hugging her body tightly and immediately making Charlotte think of what was to come.

 

“I knew that you would come. I could sense a cloud of doubt as soon as you arrived.” The elder asari said. Smiling to herself as if she had a great secret that only she knew, “I had hoped you would have found some peace, but I sense a thirst for battle inside that hasn’t waned. Growing stronger as you feel wasted in your current role.”

 

Charlotte was transfixed by the graceful almost magical way she moved. The Consort rotating to face her while she glided over the floor. Untethered to the real world in Charlotte’s eyes, “Don’t try to analyze me right now. That’s not what I came here for.”

 

The Consort’s eyes flickered with an emotion Charlotte had never seen from her before. Humor. “What then did you come here for?”

 

“What did I come here for last time?” Charlotte countered. Her patience wearing thin as the Asari played coy.

 

Charlotte felt a bit like she was being examined under a microscope. The Consort’s eyes looking at her, but somehow feeling more intrusive. As if she could see through all the armor and bluster that Charlotte protected herself with. She felt exposed and she didn’t like it, “I’m afraid that is out of the question.”

 

She only used the consorts real name when Charlotte felt desperate and right now she was, “Sha’ira please. Just one more time before I leave. I’ve been unable to relax for months.”

 

The Asari gave her a small but sad smile, “I understand, but I see where you are going, and you will need to trust and rely on yourself and your inner strength for the upcoming struggles. I cannot help you anymore.”

 

Charlotte narrowed her eyes at the Asari. Her hand tightening into fists at her side as she tried to control herself.

 

“I will miss our time together Ashley. You will face many challenges going forward. If your going to make it through you will need to trust in those around you.”

 

Charlotte scoffed at what she believed were simply empty platitudes meant to confuse her. Her anger only building when her real name slipped out of the Asari’s lips, “Thanks for the help.” Despite her words being cordial her tone was anything but. Obvious disappointment and frustration with the Consort turning her down.

 

She turned on her heel and blew out of the door downstairs. Brushing past Nelyana, one of the Consort’s acolytes on her way out of the place without a word.

 

She ended up at the bar on the Silversun Strip that served as an entrance into the Silver Coast Casino that lay beyond. Awkwardly staring at the drink in front of her that she had automatically ordered as soon as she had sat down.

 

With how quickly the meeting with Williams was approaching Charlotte couldn’t afford to drink. So she just stared at the odd red and green mixture in front of her and tried to hold herself together. Wishing more than anything that she could step into a time machine and skip the wait.

 

All of a sudden, the stool to Charlotte’s left was filled with a tiny blur of movement. The petite Hispanic looking woman that moved with a frantic energy immediately flagging down the bartender and ordering him to place several shots in front of her.

 

Charlotte raised her eyebrow at the spunky but out of control woman. Her size well compensated by the large personality she seemed to portray. Sly flirty smiles sent towards the Turian bartender that seemed a little too forced to Charlotte. As if she was trying so hard to portray a confidence that she hadn’t earned through experience.

 

She laughed underneath her breath as the woman down the shots in quick succession before running back over to a group of young men and women that all work a similar shade of dark red jumpsuit with a tiny alliance logo on the left side of the chest. A flash of recognition hit Charlotte as she realized these were students of a very recent group of graduates from Grissom Academy. The biotic training program one of the few that the Alliance continued to fund while other programs like the N training program had been all but abandoned for the last five years. Reopening a year after it had been abandoned when the Reapers had moved in and taken the space.

 

She spent another minute watching the group. A nostalgic smile working its way onto her face at the youthful energy the group held. Full of positivity that hadn’t yet been beaten out of them when they finally come face to face with the real galaxy. Not just the sterile halls and structured environment they must have been in for the last two to four years.

 

‘They will learn how shit the universe is soon enough,’ Charlotte thought bitterly to herself. Taking a longing look at the untouched glass in front of her before she groaned and walked off.

 

The suddenly much louder bar not feeling as calming as it had prior to the groups entrance.

 

Even after strolling around the strip and taking a quick dip into Armax Arena to blow off some steam.

 

Putting rounds into Cerberus and Reaper troop heads bringing a smile onto her face that lasted a few minutes. Until the same anticipatory itch returned even worse than prior.

 

The time till the meeting continued crawling slowly onwards. Her patience, or more correctly impatience was finally rewarded when the clock informed her that it was finally almost time. Changing her course to take her towards the embassies and a hopefully action filled future.

 

A slight curiosity filled her as she passed by the recently established Quarian embassy. Catching a brief glimpse inside of a distinctly female Quarian decked out in a purple space suit the species required to survive. An angrily spoken word, “Bosh’tet,” making its way out the doorway into Charlotte’s ears.

 

Her eyes caught sight of Dave’s hulking figure in the distance and she forgot all about the angry Quarian.

 

She strode over to him and snarled when he laughed at how tense she was, “Didn’t get what you wanted. Did ya?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she bit out at her close friend. Walking right past him and through the automatically opening door into the embassy.

 

“Of course, your highness,” the friendly prodding making Charlotte roll her eyes in irritation.

 

She was cut off from returning verbal fire when a strong feminine voice boomed out from deeper in the room, “Commander Flair. Captain Batista. Nice of you to be on time.:

 

Charlotte immediately shifted into her professional military mode. Snapping to attention and saluting the SPECTRE. Back ramrod straight as she showed the respect she truly did hold for the woman, “Wouldn’t miss this for the world Williams.” Her eyes scanning the remained of the upscale and gaudily designed room. Eventually falling on the man behind the large desk that dominated the majority of the floorspace.

 

She easily recognized the famous ponytailed man from the countless propaganda, or advertisements as they were called, that proclaimed him one of humanities greatest hopes for the future. A veritable genius walking amongst mere mortals that would help us rise from the ashes and reclaim the peace and security for the entire universe.

 

To say Charlotte had been skeptical of the constant political ads would be an understatement. His beady little eyes and fat little face always seemed unnerving to her. As if he was always hiding something even when all he was doing was standing motionless.

 

He returned her gaze with his own but seemed content to stay quiet and observe from the outside. Always watching and constantly thinking.

 

“I’m not going to mince words with you. I need you to assemble a team in the next twenty four hours for a covert operation. Who you choose is at your discretion. Although you should keep in mind that you will be shipping off in a civilian transport, so space will be much more limited than usual.”

 

“Understood. May I ask what this mission is?” Charlotte fished. Trying to follow Dave’s earlier advice and not piss off the other woman.

 

Ashley fixed her with a stern look, “You are going to travel to Noveria. Alliance had a team dispatched there about a month ago to bring supplies and aid to those who had been stranded on planet but they have been radio silent ever since. Only thing we can confirm is that they did land at Port Hanshan but nothing after that.”

 

“So is this a rescue mission?”

 

The serious look never left William’s eyes, “No. We have reason to believe that something more is happening on the planet surface and that is were your team will come in. You will scout the area and relay back to me what you find. Keep a low profile, Alliance hasn’t been the most welcome on most planets after the Relays were destroyed.”

 

“Yes ma’am. If you don’t mind me asking. What are you going to be doing?”

 

“Above your clearance Flair. Just do as I told you too. The clock is ticking.”

 

“Did you have anyone in mind for the team?” Charlotte questioned. Expecting some organized dossiers that would give her information on potential choices.

 

“Do I look like your dad? I’m not going to hold your hand. Figure it out and don’t fail.”

 

Charlotte internally was fuming. She had been going out of her way to be civil and Williams had hit below the belt with that comment about her father. Her eyes narrowed, and she stared daggers into the woman who outranked her by quite a bit in both experience and operation rank. Not backing down despite the difference, “I won’t.”

 


	4. Chapter 4: Sasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and Bayley had an epic night out, but now the Boss needs to clean up the mess.

“Sorry boys, straight flush!” Sasha Banks said with a smirk as she tossed her cards down onto the table in front of her. There was a chorus of loud groans from the other players from around the table as two stood and left having just run out of money. 

 

“You’re lucky *hiss* Earth-clan *hiss* but luck runs out eventually,” the Volus sitting across from Sasha said angrily. Sasha didn’t answer but just blew him a derisive kiss. 

 

Before anyone else could speak the table’s built-in VI dealt the remaining player’s their hands and betting began. The number hovering in front of Sasha’s showed that she had by far the most credits among the remaining players She was tempted to simply leave but decided that a few more hands couldn’t hurt.

 

As it turned out she was right. She cleaned out the Volus as well as a Drell before the remaining players left in disgust. Beaming to herself she cashed out with the table and collected her winnings, minus the 10% that all the tables always deducted at Afterlife. After checking to make sure the money had been transferred Sasha stood and made her way over to the bar.

 

“What do you want?” the Salarian bartender asked.

 

“A cosmo please!” Sasha joked.

 

“Human or Asari?”

 

“Just give me some whiskey,” Sasha said with a laugh. The drink appeared, Sasha paid for it, and then it disappeared. So did the one after it, and then another. So it was with a pleasant haze around her vision and slightly spinning head that Sasha made her way out of Afterlife. Then she remembered something was missing.

 

“Where the hell is Bayley?” she asked herself in a slightly slurred voice. She wasn’t able to ponder this long as she was interrupted by a shout.

 

“Hey! Human!” came a rumbling voice that could only belong to a Krogan. Sure enough, when Sasha turned unsteadily she found herself facing a quickly advancing Krogan with three Vorcha trailing after him. They were all in the Red that marked them as members of the Blood Pack. More importantly, perhaps, they were all armed.

 

“You going to do anything about this?” Sasha asked the Elcor bouncer standing at the foot of the steps leading up to Afterlife’s entrance.

 

“Indifferent, as long as it doesn’t hit the club you’re on your own human,” the large alien told her.

 

“Yeah, I thought so,” Sasha muttered as she turned back to face her assailants.

 

“Kaknar Dileed doesn’t like cheats!” the Krogan roared at her.

 

“Who the hell is? Nevermind,” Sasha said exasperatedly, she didn’t really care about the answer. Without any kind of preamble, Sasha’s hand shot down to her thigh and came back up in a blur that shouldn’t have been possible for someone as drunk as she was. Her Carnifex pistol came up and barked four times, one round finding the forehead of each of the oncoming group. 

 

These weren’t ordinary rounds either. These were custom made phosphorus munitions that Sasha ordered specially for herself. They combined the Carnifex’s unmatched stopping and penetrative power with a white-hot incendiary round. They’d served her well in shooting everything from wildlife to gunships, and they served her well again today.

 

The shots passed clean through the heads of the Vorcha, sending them crumpling to the pavement as the bullets zipped off into the distance. Of course, the Krogan’s frontal plate was made of stronger stuff but the round quickly burned its way through and to the brute’s brain. A moment later the Krogan’s body slid to a slow stop just inches from Sasha’s boots.

 

“Admiration, that was impressive human,” the Elcor said, having not moved.

 

“Thanks,” Sasha said distractedly as she knelt beside the bodies and proceeded to relieve them of their valuables. She took two of the Vorchas pistols and then considered Krogan’s Ruzad Shotgun. She couldn’t hope to fire it effectively, the kick would knock her over, but she reckoned she might get a good price for it. 

 

Then she remembered what she’d been thinking about before being attacked and, regretfully, shook her head. Who knew where the hell Bayley had gone off to and Sasha didn’t want to have to be lugging an enormous shotgun around if she had some walking ahead of her. She tried simply calling Bayley but there was no response. Sighing she turned back the Elcor.

 

“Have you seen another human female coming by here, she has brown hair and dark eyes. She was probably smiling a lot and maybe hugging other people?” Sasha asked.

 

“Surprised, that would be Bayley,” the Elcor said, speaking with as much enthusiasm as his speech pattern allowed.

 

“Yeah…” Sasha said in surprised before continuing: “...sooooo have you seen her recently?”

 

“Concerned, is she in trouble?” 

 

“Uh...I don’t know? She came in here with me earlier but I seem to have...lost her,” Sasha said.

 

“Disapproving, you lost Bayley?” 

 

“WellI don’t ‘lose’ her, she’s her own woman, but...she can get into trouble on her own after she’s been drinking so if you could help I’d really appreciate it…” Sasha said hopefully.

 

“Sincerely, I haven’t seen her human, but if Bayley needs help you can call me and I will assist,” the Elcor bouncer told Sasha with more feeling that Sash had ever heard an Elcor use.

 

“I will, uh...thanks?” Sasha said before she set off. She was wondering what Bayley had done to inspire such loyalty in the usually stoic Elcor. She resolved to ask once she found her friend.  But this proved much more difficult than she’d been anticipating. No one had seemingly seen Bayley leave Afterlife yet Sasha also found no evidence that she was still there. 

 

She was discouraged enough that she finally stopped in one of the few pizza parlors on Omega after she’d pounded the pavement for an hour.  She was beginning to feel legitimately concerned for Bayley when she heard someone saying her name. 

 

“Hey! Banks!” the voice said. Sasha was more or less sober by now but she was wondering if that was really the case. The only other person present was the shop’s Salarian owner and he was busy at the oven. Besides, this voice had been female.

 

“Go home Sasha, you’re drunk,” she muttered to herself.

 

“On the holoscreen dumbass!” came the testy reply. Turning angrily Sasha found herself facing the image of a human woman with dark hair in a high ponytail staring out at her from one of the shops holoscreens. 

 

“God damn it Sonya, couldn’t you have just come to see me?” Sasha snapped as she looked over her shoulder. Fortunately, the Salarian had vanished into the back leaving Sasha alone. 

 

“Why? This is easier,” Sonya Deville told her, or rather the image of Sonya Deville told her. Deville was a hacker, probably the best one in the terminus systems if not the galaxy. Sasha had often employed her on jobs where cyber infiltration was required and had never regretted doing so...at least not professionally. 

 

As brilliant as Sonya was with computers she was equally inept socially. She had little sense of boundaries and this frequently led to her popping up in unexpected places like now. It was this tendency and Sasha awareness of Sonya’s prodigious skill that had left the bounty hunter with a slight mistrust of all computers connected to the extranet.

 

“What do you want?” Sasha asked resignedly. There was no point in trying to explain to Sonya why this was a weird way to communicate, the hacker wouldn’t understand.

 

“I heard that Bayley was missing,” Sonya said sounding concerned.

 

“How? She’s only been missing for like an hour,” Sasha asked.

 

“People have been posting about it, they’re really concerned,” Sonya said simply.

 

“Bayley almost never goes out! How does she know so many people?” Sasha asked incredulously.

 

“She doesn’t go out as YOU do, doesn't mean she never goes out,” Sonya pointed out.

 

“Fine, I assume you have a lead then?” Sasha asked. 

 

“I have surveillance footage of her walking into a junk dealer a few levels below you now,” Sonya said. Sasha didn’t bother asking about whether or not Sonya should have had that footage First, the concept of legality on Omega was fairly amorphous. Second, even if it was illegal Sonya Deville wouldn’t have cared. She was no anarchist on principle, she simply didn’t see a reason to follow rules that didn’t make sense to her. 

 

“How far is it?” 

 

“Probably about twenty minutes walk.”

 

“Fine, let me get another slice for the road and I’ll get going.”

 

“I just made it so the shop’s computers think you paid,” Sonya said quickly. Sasha sighed and raised her omni-tool which she used to transfer the credits anyway. “Why did you do that? Sonya asked.

 

“Because I don't’ steal from people who aren’t trying to kill or steal from me,” Sasha said as she waited for the automated counter to deliver her pizza.

 

“Whatever, I’ll talk to you when you get there,” Sonya said before vanishing from the screen. Sasha ate her second slice as she walked and got her destination about in about fifteen minutes. Sure enough, it was a small junk dealer. Pushing through the door Sasha found herself facing a Hanar.

 

“Welcome human, you are fortunate to have arrived when you did. I was just about to close.” the jellyfish-like alien said in that voice that would forever be associated with their species.

 

“I’m not here buying, I’m looking for another human woman, she’s a little taller than me with dark hair? Sasha said.

 

“The one called Bayley? Yes, she was most helpful to me,” the Hanar said enthusiastically.

 

“Of course she was…” Sasha muttered before forcing herself to smile and asking: “What did she do?”

 

The Hanar hesitated before answering: “this one is ashamed to admit that it had been planning to leave its mate. It felt that its relationship was hopeless despite it's wishing that it could continue. The one called Bayley spoke to this one at length and has convinced it that there is still hope.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds like her. Is she still here?” Sasha asked hopefully.

 

“This one is ashamed to say it was unable to provide the component that the one called Bayley was seeking. It would gladly have provided it free of charge in thanks for the advice the one called Bayley gave.” The Hanar answered as it’s tentacles drooped in what looked almost like a shoulder slump.

 

“So where did she go?” Sasha asked.

 

“Are you a friend of the one called Bayley?” the Hanar asked.

 

“Yes, and I’m looking for her because I think she might be missing.”

 

“This one is concerned to hear this. It last saw the one called Bayley leaving its shop seeking after the component,” the Hanar answered.

 

“Did she say where she was going? Or what she was looking for?” Sasha asked curiously.

 

“Only that she did not see the component in this one’s shop and would try elsewhere.”

 

“Alright well...thanks,” Sasha said as she headed for the door.

 

“Please tell the one called Bayley that this one will be forever grateful for her advice,” the Hanar called after her. Sasha didn’t answer and she set off down the street until she heard a familiar voice.

 

“Was she there?” Sonya Deville asked from a public information terminal screen.

 

“Damn it Sonya stop startling me, just CALL me,” Sasha snapped as she walked past the terminal.

 

“Why? This works,” Sonya said now, speaking from a screen in a shop window.

 

“Because I’m speaking to you unless it’s over the comm,” Sasha said as she kept walking. Less than ten seconds later her comm beeped.

 

“Happy now?” Sonya’s voice said in Sasha’s ear.

 

“Less than if you’d just waited for me to answer the call,” Sasha groused.

 

“Well get over it, I got hit on a camera near you,” Sonya said, brushing past Sasha’s comment.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Sasha muttered as she set off.

 

Sasha spent the next ninety minutes or so both frustrated and bemused. Bayley had covered a remarkable amount of ground for someone who was drunk. Moreover, she seemed to have morphed into a kind of superhero in the process. Everyone Sasha met who had run into Bayley had nothing but nice things to say and was full of praise for whatever Bayley had done for them. 

 

A Drell who’d had his de-humidifier repaired and who swore it now ran better than new. A Quarian who had been taught a trick to improve the efficiency of long-range scanners that he planned to bring back as his pilgrimage gift.  A human vagrant who’d been offered a place to stay until she got back on her feet. Even an Elcor who’d had the middle of this back scratched.

 

It occurred to Sasha that whereas most people on a drunken escapade had to worry about doing stupid and self-destructive things, Bayley apparently just made everything around her better. This was so characteristic of her friend that Sasha couldn’t help but chuckle. Still, she thought she might finally be closing in on Bayley. Sonya had informed her that Bayley hadn’t been seen the area she was currently in. Then Sasha saw the large Blue Sun painted on a wall and her heart sank even as her senses jumped to high alert. Maybe there was a reason Bayley hadn’t left the area.

 

“Sonya? This is Blue Sun territory, I need you to spot for me if at all possible,” Sasha muttered as she drew her Carnifex and activated her shields. At this moment she was profoundly grateful that she never went anywhere on Omega out of her armor.

 

“On it,” came the reply in her ear.

 

“I’ve never been down here, can you tell me anything about the area?” Sasha whispered as she pressed her back up against a wall. 

 

“I’ll do some digging,” came the reply.

 

Sasha didn’t have any particular problem with the Blue Suns, nor they with her. But on Omega, you didn’t always need one to shoot first. Making matters worse was the fact that the buildings and other objects in the area all showed signs of recent violence. If she was in an area where Blue Sun territory butted up against another group she could easily find herself in the middle of a turf war. Sasha wasn’t worried about her ability to escape that situation, she was less confident if she had to try and extract a drunk Bayley out of it.

 

She weighed the pros and cons of user her scanner. It would be able to tell her if there any other lifeforms in her immediate area certainly. The problem was that if anyone was scanning the area themselves they would pick up her own efforts. Sasha thought her best bet would probably be the stealthy approach but if the Blue Suns were electronically monitoring the area, not unlikely, that would not be possible if she used her scanner.

 

“You could ask me for help,” Sonya’s voice said in her ear. Sasha had to work hard not to swear, she was unused to having someone in this kind of close contact.

 

“What?” she asked in a whisper.

 

“I’ll scan the area,” Sonya said pityingly, somehow the other woman had known exactly what Sasha was thinking.

 

“Thank you,” Sasha breathed as she edged closer to the corner of the building she was behind.

 

“Three lifeforms in the area. A Krogan, a Turian, and a human. They seem to be in a small group just around the corner from your current position.” Sonya informed her.

 

“Great, don’t talk to me again until I deal with them or I ask,” Sasha said.

 

“That’s-” Sonya started to say but Sasha turned off her comm. 

 

She edged slowly around the building and then hurried across the deserted corridor to take cover behind another. Peaking out from her concealment she thought she could faintly hear voices. She decided to take this as encouraging, it was better than shooting at any rate. She kept up her leapfrog progress toward the sound of the voices until she was confident she was only a few meters away. She was planning how to announce herself when what they were saying registered with her. 

 

“...I guess I hadn’t ever considered that” the rumbling bass of a Krogan said.

 

“I...admit that I was wrong to do what I did,” a Turian voice answered.

 

“That’s really great boys, I’m proud of both of you,” a voice that Sasha instantly recognized as Bayley's chimed in. She knew her friend well enough to know that Bayley had a good buzz on even if she wasn’t slurring. 

 

“It’s just I...I…” the Krogan started to say before something Sasha had never heard before happened. The Krogan’s voice became choked with emotion. “I...I...I just…” the Krogan tried to start again before descending into what Sasha could only image were Krogan tears? Was that even a thing. Even more strange was that she that she heard the Turian crying too, which she hadn’t even known they were biologically capable of. 

 

“Let it out big guys, it’s OK this is a safe place,” she heard Bayley murmur under the wailing. Feeling that concealment probably wasn’t necessary anymore Sasha stepped out from behind her cover. 

 

“Bayley!” she called as she surveyed the scene. Bayley sitting on small storage crate with a Turian wearing the armor of a Blue Sun to her right. But it was the Krogan sitting on her left that kept Sasha’s gun hand firm on her pistol, he was wearing the red of the Blood Pack. Bayley looked up in surprise at the sound of her name,

 

“Heyyyyyyyyyyyy Sasha!” Bayley called waving both hands happily. She then returned to patting her companion's shoulders.

 

“Ummm...everything alright?” Sasha asked, approaching slowly.

 

“I am SO glad you made me come out Sasha! I’ve had soooooooo much fun!” Bayley said. She was having to shout now over the increasingly loud lamentations of the Turian and Krogan.

 

“What did you do to these two?” Sasha asked as she nodded to the aliens.

 

“Oh, they were fighting when I came by and I started talking to them!” Bayley said as though this was the most obvious answer in the world.

 

“OK...but how did you get them all...weepy?” Sasha asked. Ordinarily, she would have hesitated to call a Krogan ‘weepy’ in their hearing. But she guessed that the Blood Pack member couldn’t hear much of anything over his sobs. 

 

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhh that…” Bayley said as though she’d just noticed the crying “...we talked about why they were fighting each other”.

 

“It was so pointless!” the Turian wailed as he embraced the Krogan around his burly heaving shoulders.

 

“But I think we were able to make some good progress today, Branka and Indtius here have actually agreed to a truce,” Bayley said happily. At this, the Krogan, who Sasha assumed was Branka, sniffed loudly and looked up.

 

“She’s right human, we can’t make the Blood Pack and Blue Suns all stop fighting but in our areas...there’s been enough bloodshed,” he managed to say before he began balling again. Sasha decided she wasn’t even going to try and comment on what was happening in front of her.

 

“Well...I guess I can take you home if you like,” she said to Bayley.

 

“OK,” Bayley said with a smile as she stood up. “One thing first though,” she said before turning to hug the Turian and then the Krogan. “You two remember what we talked about OK?” Bayley said sternly. Both aliens nodded vigorously.

 

“We will! And thank you again human,” Branka said.

 

“You take good care of her!...” the Turian, Indtius, said to Sasha “...she’s the greatest human I’ve ever met!”

 

“I will,” Sasha said, giving her first real smile since she’d left Afterlife. She meant it.

 

Sasha and Bayley left the two mercenaries in a tearful embrace and headed toward the nearest traffic lane. There they hailed a public transport which Sasha keyed to head back to Bayley’s shop. When she’d done she asked: “so did you ever find that component you were looking for?”

 

“Wha-?” Bayley asked dreamingly before she seemed to understand the question. “Oh, shoot...I never did, I guess I’ll need to keep looking.”

 

“Well, we can stop on the way back if you-” Sasha started to say before she trailed off. Bayley was fast asleep on the seat next to her. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I hope you've enjoyed this mashup of two of our favorite things (Mass Effect and WWE) as much as BadGoose and I have. Writing these chapters has been a fun and unique challenge and I hope you'll honor us with kudos, comments, and bookmarks! 
> 
> Before we get to today's chapter I wanted to, once again, point everyone to my co-writer BadGoose's excellent story: Long Nights. It's a compelling read that will have you eagerly waiting for each new chapter (I know I do!).
> 
> What did everyone think of this chapter? It was fun to turn the trope of 'what happened last night' on its head with a Bayley twist. For someone reason, the idea that Elcor can't scratch their backs is endlessly amusing to me! But will Bayley be as amused as I hope you were? We'll see soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Charlotte

Charlotte stormed out of the human embassy. Her hand automatically flying across her omni tool as she searched the extranet for the location of Xavier. Eventually finding that he was livestreaming himself walking around the ‘Flux’ night club.

 

At least he made it easy for her to find him.

 

The tall blonde made her way over to a transport and hopped in. Dave following close behind without question. Trusting that Charlotte knew what she was doing and would ask if she wanted his advice.

 

He had learned a long time ago to let her come to him rather than giving her the advice before she wanted it.

 

They rode in silence. Charlotte’s foot impatiently tapping against the floor as she mulled over what she would need to round out the team.

 

“Dave,” she suddenly spoke up. Garnering the big man’s attention, “I’m going to need you to find us a pilot. I’m trusting you with this. My hands are going to be full.”

 

Batista snickered when he recognized the almost automatic response Charlotte had when she began thinking about one particular leggy blonde doctor, “I’m sure they are.”

 

Charlotte immediately narrowed her eyes at him, “What are you implying?”

 

The hulking man crossed his arms and spoke with the confidence of someone who knew he could take Charlotte’s best punch from experience, “Just don’t make this day too sunny.”

 

She was sorely tempted to punch him for that comment but had to sadly refrain. He wasn’t exactly unfounded in his worries.

 

Charlotte had remained silent for the remainder of their short trip. Avoiding looking at the man and seeing the mirth at how much his comment had gotten to her.

 

They finally arrived, and Charlotte hopped down onto the platform. Walking off on her own while Dave took off to go accomplish the task he had been given. A nightclub wasn’t exactly the place to be looking for a sober pilot.

 

The pounding bass beat of the club assaulted Charlotte’s ears and she wondered how anyone could honestly enjoy this sort of an atmosphere.

 

Once she found Xavier, she had her answer.

 

In the middle of the dance floor Xavier was a whirling hurricane of movement. Some deep pool of energy allowing him to dance at a pace that would shame most professional athletes.

 

She could do nothing but stare at him from the side of the dance floor. Crossing her arms and glaring at him until her finally caught her eye and broke away from the main floor.

 

He slid over to her and flashed a charming smile, “What on earth are you doing here? You’re not exactly the club type.”

 

“I take that as a compliment. And I could ask you the same question. Dancing. Really?”

 

Xavier continued to smile brightly. Used to Charlotte’s particular attitude, “It’s called a dance break. Everyone needs one from time to time. Even a genius.”

 

Charlotte looked at him unimpressed, “Very humble of you. Listen I’m looking to put together a team—”

 

“Done.”

 

Charlotte blinked several times, “That’s it? I didn’t even finish what I was going to say.”

 

“Well I’m assuming this has to do with what we discussed earlier.”

 

“I admitted nothing Woods.”

 

“Charlotte please. I’ve been looking to test out my skills on something worthy. What better challenge than some super-secret mission.”

 

“You’re unbelievable. You know that right?”

 

“Some say it’s an endearing trait.”

 

“… I’m not one of them… But welcome to the team I guess.”

 

Xavier clapped his hands together, “Great. So, who else is on this team.”

 

“Besides you? Me and Dave.”

 

“…I suppose I should feel honored I’m your first choice.”

 

 

Xavier trailed behind Charlotte as they entered the Huerta Memorial Hospital. The blonde’s strides suddenly stopping, “Just stay here Xavier. Try not to get in trouble while I’m gone.”

 

 

“Don’t worry. I will be on my best behavior.”

 

Charlotte looked at him with mistrust but walked off further into the hospital. Passing through the sets of doors until she reached the actual patient rooms. Eyes searching through the glass partitions until she spotted the familiar blonde head hovering over a Turian patient.

 

Without bothering to ask permission Charlotte used the controls to open the door and saunter inside. The blonde doctor only looking up for a split second before she refocused on the patient’s charts in her hand.

 

“Well, well, well. What brings you down to my neck of the woods this time princess?”

 

Charlotte fought to not react to her barbs. She knew what road that would go down. She would get upset; insult her back and then they would argue for about thirty minutes until one of them finally decided to quit or just kiss the other one. It wasn’t a healthy relationship considering both of them basically hated the other, but it somehow worked to keep them from killing each other when they had been forced to work together, “I need your help Summer.”

 

 

Dr. Summer Rae barked out a laugh as she roughly grabbed the Turian’s arm and pulled it out and away from his body. Reaching with her other hand for a large syringe while she responded, “That is so cute,” jabbing the needle into the unfortunate patient.

 

While an invaluably great doctor, Summer had probably the worst manner Charlotte had ever witnessed first-hand.

 

“Well go on. Give me the whole story so that I can feel better when I tell you to screw off.”

 

Charlotte had to grit her teeth to not respond how she knew Summer wanted her to, “If you wouldn’t mind. This isn’t a conversation for civilians.”

 

Without a care Summer began yanking the Turian unceremoniously off the bed, “You heard her get out of here.”

 

“But my—”

 

“I just stabbed you with the cure. Just be grateful and go. Talk to the desk on the way out. They will deal with you,” Summer constantly pushing the Turian out until the door closed and they were left alone in the room, “So, talk.”

 

Charlotte fought the urge to laugh at Summer’s vitriol being directed at someone other than her, “I’m going on a mission. At this point I’m going in blind and I would prefer to have someone with me that I trust to patch me or my crew up.”

 

“And you thought I was the best choice?” The doctor skeptically asked.

 

“Despite what you may think, I do respect your skills. Even if you do have the worst bedside manners.”

 

Summer grinned, “I don’t remember you hating my bedside manner.”

 

“That’s not what I was talking about, and you know it. Listen, just tell me right now if you are too scared to go on this mission. I mean, I would understand. You got this nice cushy job. All these fun patients that probably hate you just as much as you hate them. I can see why you would want to stay in your safe little bubble. You always hated a challenge.”

 

Even though she knew exactly what buttons Charlotte was pressing, Summer couldn’t help the angry fire from rising at the other blonde’s mocking words, “You know I hate you.”

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“That’s a screw you… But also, fine. I will join your little team. I better get my own room.”

 

Even though Charlotte couldn’t guarantee that she decided to omit that fact, “Your wish is my command. Gather your stuff and wait for my message. I will tell you where and when as soon as I know.” Quickly skirting out of the room before Summer could respond and drag her into an argument.

 

About fifteen minutes later Xavier and Charlotte found themselves at Castle Arcade at Batista’s behest. He had insisted that he had found their pilot playing some game.

 

 

As soon as they entered Xavier was immediately distracted by all the games that inhabited the large structure. His eyes bouncing back and forth with delight at the myriad of colorful bright machines that proudly displayed various names and cool artwork designed to catch the eye.

 

Charlotte couldn’t care less. Rolling her eyes and waving her hand dismissively to Xavier. Silently giving him the okay to go have a bit of fun while she found Dave.

 

After several minutes of searching she saw the hulking man grinning. A tiny Asian woman in front of him that seemed engrossed in the holographic ships before her.

 

Charlotte had never learned the game, but it seemed that the Asian woman was winning from the large grin that spread over her face before she made her move.

 

She decided to waste no time and break the ice, “I heard you can fly?”

 

Without bothering to look at Charlotte she shot back, “I’ve been known to fly on occasion.”

 

“Any chance you are looking for an occasion?”

 

The woman seemed to ponder the offering. Effortlessly making a move that apparently won her game. Standing up and turning towards Charlotte with a large smile. Bowing elegantly in front of Charlotte, “Kairi.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“My name is Kairi. Figure you should know my name if we are discussing business.”

 

“Charlotte,” the blonde quickly supplied, “I need a great pilot.”

 

“I assumed when Dave came to me. He never asks for anything easy,” her head shaking in amusement,

 

“What’s the job?”

 

Charlotte tried to be as truthful as she could without giving away everything, “Potentially dangerous. Lots of unknowns once we get there. I need someone I can trust with whatever happens. Honestly this could go smoothly, and you get paid to take a few passengers on a cruise.”

 

Kairi appeared to think about it. Her dark eyes glinting, “Danger would make it more fun though.”

 

Charlotte’s grin spread across her face. Looks like she had her pilot, “I’m sure I can scrounge up some action along the way.”

 

 

Sometimes gifts just fall into your lap.

 

 

This moment happened to be exactly that for Charlotte.

 

The group of four had been on their way down to the docks. Preparing to finally see the vessel that Williams had procured them.

 

A large commotion had captured the blonde’s attention.

 

From the looks of it a Batarian was on the run from c-sec. Easy as it would have been for Charlotte to intervene the Batarian didn’t appear to be posing a threat to anyone, so she decided to not dirty her hands and waste her precious time.

 

Her and Dave still had to get down to Chora’s den before they left.

 

So, with a shrug and a nonchalant strut she began to walk away until a sudden blinding blue light erupted from behind and lit up the entire walkway with an off putting blue tint.

 

Charlotte turned to look and see the cause. Holding back a laugh when she saw the Batarian caught in a massive stasis field.

 

Her eyes widening in shock when she saw the stasis field effortlessly manipulated. Another large and chaotic blue force reaching out and pulling the Batarian’s paralyzed body across the entire concourse to crash in a heap at the feat of the equally stunned c-sec security that looked at the cause of the disruption with a hint of fear at the impressively casual biotic display.

 

Out of the corner of her eye Charlotte recognized the de facto leader of C-Sec Armando-Owen Bailey striding forward. A confidence in his step that came from having survived far worse than anything the mind could possibly imagine when the reapers came.

 

It was almost comical how seriously he approached the tiny Latin woman who had been performing the amazing feat.

 

It took Charlotte a moment, but she recognized her as the tiny ball of fire that she had seen at the bar earlier today.

 

As much as she wanted to get to Chora’s Den, Charlotte was intrigued by the possibilities such a powerful biotic could bring. Even if she obviously was a bit of a loose cannon. Charlotte was confident in her ability to deal with the pipsqueak.

 

“Dave!”

 

The large man gave her a pointed look but remained silent as he waited to see where she was going with this.

 

“We might have to skip Chora’s Den.”

 

With the petulance of a child whose favorite toy had been taken away Batista glowered and mumbled something under his breath.

 

Normally Charlotte would have made fun of him for his behavior, but she was a bit preoccupied with trying to figure out how she could get this girl on their side.

 

A plan began to hatch when she saw Bailey and the woman both walk side by side towards the C-Sec headquarters.

 

Bailey did owe her a favor or two. Now seemed like a good time to cash one of those in.


	6. Chapter 6: Sasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha takes her team on a dangerous mission.

“Why do I let you do this to me?” Bayley muttered to Sasha as she held her head in her hands.    
  
“To be fair, I didn’t ‘do’ anything to you,” Sasha pointed out from across the table. The two women were sitting in the living room of Bayley’s small apartment which occupied the space above her office in her shop. Bayley shot Sasha an uncharacteristically nasty look at this before returning her gaze to her coffee.   
  
“When are you leaving again?” Bayley moaned.   
  
“Ouch,” Sasha said with a frown.   
  
“You can take it,” Bayley muttered as she took a tentative sip of her drink. It was the morning after Sasha had tracked down a drunken Bayley to the lower levels of Omega. She’d gotten her friend home incident free but now she had to deal with the aftermath.   
  
“Come on, you had SOME fun last night,” Sasha answered.   
  
“None,” Bayley answered darkly.   
  
“And think about all the people you helped,” Sasha said. Truthfully she felt that drunk Bayley had done more to help the universe at large in one night than Sasha herself did in a few months.   
  
“I could have done that WITHOUT Everlast whiskey,” Bayley groaned.   
  
“True, so what do you want to do today?” Sasha asked her friend.    
  
“Are you serious? I want just curl up and sleep.” Bayley asked her with an incredulous look.   
  
“Oh come on Bay, I won’t be here that long.” Sasha pleaded.   
  
“SLEEP,” Bayley said as she stood and walked pointedly back toward the door to her room. The hint was unmistakable but Sasha chose to ignore. She waited for a few moments before following and finding Bayley laying face down on her bed, her coffee forgotten on her nightstand.   
  
“So after you wake up what we doing?” Sasha asked as she leaned on the door frame.   
  
“More sleeping,” Bayley murmured into her pillow.   
  
“What if I told you I had a fun technical challenge for you?” Sasha asked idly.   
  
“Sasha, your ship isn’t that interesting,” came the muffled reply.   
  
“No, not the Aggression, something else. Something that almost no other mechanic has ever had a chance to do.” Sasha said.   
  
“Lower please,” Bayley grunted.   
  
“You know you’re intrigued Bay,” Sasha said in a carrying whisper.   
  
“I said lower, not softer,”    
  
Sasha rolled her eyes as she walked to kneel beside Bayley’s bed and continued: “...just a short job Bay. We’ll have you back in a few days”. She waited for a reply for almost ten seconds before she poked Bayley in the side.   
  
“Go away….” Bayley whined.   
  
“Just a few days, and you get to hang out with Bobby and me again,” Sasha said.   
  
“Sasha, I have a business to run,” Bayley said as she pulled her pillow over her head.   
  
“You only have one ship to work on after the Aggression, and you’ve got what? Three? Four? People working here with you?” Sasha said dismissively.   
  
“First, their ship is the priority, not yours. Second, I have TWO assistants and neither is ready to handle a whole ship by themselves.” Bayley muttered.   
  
“Good thing there’s two of them then!” Sasha said brightly. As she finished saying this a pillow bounced off her face.   
  
“I’m not going Sasha,”    
  
“Well, alright…” Sasha said regretfully as she stood “...I just figured you might love the chance to poke around inside some Geth machinery”. She knew she’d said the right thing as she saw Bayley’s body stiffen for a moment though her friend still didn’t take her face from the pillow.    
  
“I’m still not going,” Bayley muttered.   
  
“I understand, you have to make the right choice for you,” Sasha said airily as she began to leave the room.   
  
“I’m really not going!” Bayley’s voice called after her.   
  
“I know sweetie,” Sasha called back over her shoulder.   
  
*****   
  
“I hate you,” Bayley muttered mutinously two days later as she sat with arms folded in annoyance in the passenger area/cargo hold of the Ruthless Aggression.   
  
“Why?” Sasha asked innocently. She was standing nearby checking on her armor’s chest plate.   
  
“You know damn well why,” Bayley said as she stared moodily down at the scuffed table in front of her. Like the rest of the Ruthless Aggression, the table had been installed by Bayley and it looked like it had seen better days.      
  
“Well I’m happy to be abused by you for the crime of giving you the treat of a lifetime,” Sasha muttered before she let out a yelp. She’d been working on her armor’s integrated nano-circuity when it had suddenly emitted a stream of sparks which stung her gauntlet free hands.   
  
“Stop, you’re going to burn yourself and wreck your armor,” Bayley said as she made her way over to where Sasha stood and bumped her aside.   
  
“Too late on that first part, I’m fine by the way,” Sasha muttered.   
  
“You could use a little pain,” Bayley muttered as she passed her scanner over the armor.   
  
“You’re a sadist you know that? The side ponytail fools most people but not me,” Sasha said as she moved to sit in the place Bayley had vacated. Sasha knew better than to offer to help. First, she didn’t have the technical skills to be of much assistance to Bayley. Second, Bayley preferred to work alone.   
  
“Mmmhmmm,” Bayley muttered. Sasha knew that she wouldn’t get much more out of Bayley for the duration of her work. Smiling to herself Sasha was playing ‘Shepheard’s Revenge’ on her omni-tool when the holographic screen began to flicker. Snarling in frustration Sasha turned her head back toward the bow of the ship.   
  
“God damn it, Sonya! If you want to talk to me then just come to talk to me, we’re on the same ship!” she shouted. There was no audible response for a while but the screen did stop flickering. It took a few more moments before Sonya Deville’s voice called out into the hold from the direction of the crew bunks.    
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because we’re less than twenty meters apart,” Sasha shouted back.   
  
“Fine,” Sonya said sulkily, as she began to descend the ladder down into the main hold.   
  
“So what do you want?” Sasha asked.   
  
“I just wanted to know if you were ever going to ever tell me more about this job?” Sonya asked, sitting across from Sasha gingerly. The hacker was always less comfortable interacting in person than through a screen.   
  
“What else do you want to know?” Sasha asked.   
  
“Anything, all I know is that you’re taking us to a Geth cruiser and you want me to help with any computer systems that are still active. But I don’t know WHY we’re doing that or even who we’re working for,” Sonya answered.   
  
“The ‘why’ is because we’re being paid. The ‘who’ is Jontan Tur, who pretends to be a simple junk dealer,” Sasha said without looking up from her game.   
  
“Pretends?” Sonya asked.   
  
“Sonya, how many legitimate salvage dealers do you know who would be trying to raid a Geth derelict?” Sasha asked.   
  
“How many ‘legitimate’ salvage dealers do you know period?” Sonya countered.   
  
“Touche.”   
  
“Done…” Bayley interjected. She obviously hadn’t been paying attention to Sasha and Sonya’s conversation. She was smiling in a way that Sasha knew could only mean she’d just solved a complex mechanical problem. Taking the chest plate she set it on the table in front of Sasha.   
  
“Good as new?” Sasha asked curiously. Bayley snorted at this.   
  
“No piece of armor that is as old as this one, and that has been as beaten up as it has, can ever reach ‘good as new’ again. It’s as good as it’s going to get,” Bayley said in an almost pitying tone.   
  
“And here I thought you could fix anything,” Sasha teased.   
  
“Hey, don’t be mean,” Bayley said, sounding hurt.   
  
“Sorry Bay,”    
  
“I’d like to learn more about this job too though,” Bayley said, ignoring Sasha’s apology.   
  
The ‘job’ was one that Bobby Lashley had picked up for Sasha on Omega. On paper it seemed simple enough, she and Lashley were just providing security Jontan Tur as he and his team boarded and stripped a derelict Geth cruiser. Of course, such operations were only possible now that the destruction of the Reapers had somehow also led to the shut down of all Geth. An operation made much easier with the Geth in question being inert.   
  
But this didn’t remove all hazards from the job. For one thing, though actual control was almost non-existent, this hadn't stopped the council from issuing a steam of addicts in the wake of the Reaper War. One of the first had been a prohibition against any attempts to acquire Geth technology. The fact that it been widely ignored didn’t mean that there wasn’t the odd governmental warship trying to enforce the law.   
  
“What do you know about Tur?” Sonya asked.   
  
“He’s a Volus?” Sasha said unhelpfully.   
  
“Thanks,” Sonya answered with an eye roll.   
  
“You know how this stuff works Sonya, I don’t ask any questions I don’t HAVE to have answered about a job, especially with a client I don’t know,” Sasha told the hacker. Sonya, for her part, just nodded. She might not get out of the house often but she knew how the game was played. “Speaking of…” Sasha asked, “...are you ready in case things get dicey?”   
  
Sonya gave her a pitying look as she pointed at her hair saying: “Hairs up, ready to square up.”   
  
Sasha grinned but said: “that’s not nearly as cool as you think it sounds.”   
  
“She’s just jealous Sonya, jealous that she’s not smart enough to put her hair up,” Bayley said with a grin.   
  
“Never,” Sasha said flatly. There were some lines she wouldn’t cross.   
  
“You can afford better armor Sash, why are you still wearing this stuff?” Bayley asked as she tapped the chest piece.    
  
Sasha didn’t answer this. Her armor was pre-Reaper War Alliance standard issue. Specifically that of a 1st Lieutenant. It was the armor Sasha had worn through not only her intensive training in the N-program but also through some serious combat. Sasha didn’t look back on her time in the Alliance with much affection but she was sincerely attached to her armor. Thankfully she didn’t have to come up with an answer that would satisfy Bayley due to an interruption from the ship’s intercom.    
  
“Exiting FTL in twenty minutes,” came the voice of Bobby Lashley. Sasha’s partner was piloting the ship at the moment. The big man loved all three of the women in his own way but he preferred the solitude the cockpit provided.    
  
“Thanks, muscles...” Sasha answered as she stood and stretched before turning to Sonya and adding: “...hair up and GEAR up.”   
  
“That doesn’t even rhyme,” Sonya muttered as she too stood and walked back toward the crew bunks. Sasha just smiled at her and watched her leave before turning to Bayley with a quizzical expression.   
  
“I’ll change in a few minutes,” Bayley said. She’d pulled one of the ship’s wall panels down and was shoulder deep inside it.   
  
“You forgot to bring a gun didn’t you?” Sasha asked her.   
  
“Why would I need one on this ‘no risk mission you promised me?” Bayley asked from inside the panel. Sasha recalled possibly using those words though she hadn’t expected Bayley to take them literally.   
  
“I’ll just go get you one,” she said as she turned toward her weapons locker.   
  
“No, don’t bother Sash, I’m covered,” Bayley said casually. Sasha thought about arguing but she knew how fruitless that sort of thing could be with her friend.   
  
For her part, she wouldn’t be walking on board any ship full of Geth, even supposedly inert Geth, without being heavily armed. By the time she and her ship were less than five minutes out, she was waiting by the starboard hatch with her M-15 Vindicator, her Carnifex, and a generous supply of grenades.   
  
“Planning for a war?” Sonya asked as she joined Sasha, the hacker was armed only with an M-9 Tempest and her datapad. Though Sasha had to admit that Sonya with a datapad could be a very dangerous opponent under the right circumstance. For armor, she was clad in a lighter, stripped down, version of Terminus assault armor. Her set sacrificed some pure protection for greater mobility.   
  
“You planning to tickle someone?” Sasha shot back, nodding at Sonya’s weapon. Before Sonya could answer, Lashley’s voice came over the intercom again.   
  
“Exiting FTL in one minute, hang on to something,”    
  
As Sasha reached for one of the handles installed to either side of the hatch she looked over at Sonya and asked: “Raiding a Geth ship, what could go wrong?”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> This Universe is just so fun for me to play in (meaning Mass Effect) and it's made even more so by the addition of my favorite wrestlers (the Horsewomen). BadGoose and I have some big plans for this series and we'd love it if you'd come along for the ride. If you like what you've been reading we love feedback. Kudos, comments, and bookmarks would be the greatest gifts we could get ever.
> 
> Before we get to today's chapter I'd like to take the opportunity to highlight one of my esteemed colleague's stories. BadGoose writes an outstanding story called: Long Nights. It follows the Four Horsewomen as they journey up through NXT on their way to the main roster. It stars Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks and tells a compelling and deep story about the struggles the Horsewomen all face.
> 
> Now, onto today's chapter. Oh, Bayley, how can you still be surprised? And Bobby...patience of a Saint am I right? How do you think this mission will go? Will Sonya ever learn how to interact with people in a less weird way? 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
